


PRECUREDIGIMON

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/M, Fight Stageed As Stage Boy Girl Fight, Hardcore KungFu Ninja Boyfriend's, It's Time For Some Boy Power, Mulan (1998) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TK FALLOWS THE CHANGE CARD THREW ODIBA AT THE SAME TIME GUMMY AND WOLFRUN DO THE SAME TK MATT WOLFRUN AND GUMMY BUMP INTO EACHOTHER





	1. CHAPTER ONE VACATION IN A NEW OR OLD UNIVERSE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N ALL THE PRECURES GET SAVED BY THE BOYS ALOT ESPECIALLY FROM TK

TK'S P.OV. CHANGECARDUGHICANTBELIVETHIS"  
ISAID CHASING THE CHANGECARD THROUGH THE FOREST MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE OHICANTWAITTOSEETHIERFACES" ESPECIALLYHER'S" HE SAID GETTING HEARTS IN HIS EYE'S (DAY DREAM MODE)  
WOLF RUN WAS IN HIS HOUMAN FORM THESE ARE FOR YOU CLHOE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT" IT'S BEAUTIFUL THANK YOU ULRICK I LOVE YOU" HEYGETBACKHERE" HUH?" ACHAMELEONALRIGHTWHATAPRIZE" OHNOYOUDON'T"

HE SAID REACHING FOR HIM I WAS SO BUSY RUNNING AFTER IT I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO WHERE I WAS GOING SO I BUMPED INTO HIM KNOCKING US BOTH OUT WE BOTH TOUCHED THE CHANGECARD SO WE SWITCHED BODIES DESPITE BEING UNCONSCIOUS WE FINNALY WOKEUP UHHUHWHEREAMIWHOAMI?" UGHMYHEADWHATHITME?" HE ASKED RUBBING HIS HEAD HEYYOUALRIGHTDUDE?" I ASKED OFFERING HIM A HAND HUHOHYEAHTHANK'S"  
YOU'REWELCOME" SOWHATWASTHATTHING?" THECHANGECARD" THECHANGEWHAT?" AMAGICALSPIRITWITHGREATPOWER" WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE WHO IT WAS GASPSPINNER" I SAID GRITTING MY TEETH HELLOTOYOUTOOTAKERU" CUTTHECHITCHATSPINNER" WOLFRUN'S P.O.V. THING'S GOT WORSEWHENONE OF CURE HEART'S OLD ENEMIES SHOWED UP THAT'SVERYRUDEBOYITCOULDCOSTYOU" IDONTCARETHISISMYPLANETSOSKURAMU" HE SHOUTED ANGRILY THISHUMANISCRAZY" I SAID TO MYSELF RUN" I SAID QUICKLY GRABBING HIS HAND AND RAN THE OTHER WAY ALLWAYSTHEHARDWAYWITHHIM"  
THE GIANT BLACK CAT WITH WINGS SAID JUMPING OFF THE TOP OF A TREE AND STARTED RUNNING AFTER US WE FINNALY LOST HIM HE PULLED HIS HAND DON'TWORRYI'MNOTGOINGTOHURTYOU"

IKNOW" THENWHYDIDYOULETGOOFMYHAND?"  
DOYOULOVETHISPLANET?"  
HIS WORDS TRIGGERED A FLASHBACK FROM BEFORE THISPLANETISOURHOMEANDWELOVEIT" THE FLASH BACK FADED YESOFCOURSEIDO"  
THENTURNBACKAROUNDANDFIGHT"

HUHHMMALRIGHTI'LLFIGHTWITHYOU"  
ISTILLTHINK YOU'RE CRAZYBUTI'LLDOIT"  
HE SAID WITH A SHRUG  
BUT WE DIDN'T NEED TO BECAUSE THEY ALREADY FOUND US YOU'VEGOTTENFASTERTAKERU" ANYIDEASOFHOWTOFIGHTHIM?" NOPEYOU?" NON" THAT'S WHEN I LOOKED DOWN AT MY HAND A LIGHTWAS SHINING FROM IT WHEN I OPENED IT ICOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I WAS SEEING AGLITTERCHARM?"  
I'LLTAKETHAT"  
SAID A FEMALE VOICE WHAT?"  
GASPRUBĪMŪN"  
HE SAID CLEANCHING HIS FIST  
RUBĪMŪNNANI?"  
THIER OLD ENIMIES OF MINE"  
WHYWHATCANTHEYDO?"  
I ASKED TURNING MY ATTENTION OVER TO HIM  
THIER RED SOLAR BLAST"  
AND THE GIRL?"  
PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING"  
YOU HUMANS REALLY ARE STUPID AREN'T YOU"  
HE ASKED CROSSING HIS ARM'S WITH A SNEER  
THEN HOW COME WE KICK YOUR BUTT'S EVERYTIME WE FIGHT?"  
THE BOY ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS SMIRKING  
IS THIS HUMAN TRYING TO GET HIMSELF KILLED OR SOMETHING?"  
KONO HITO NO KODOMO WA HOTŌNI KONO OROKAMONODESU KA?"  
(REAL ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
IS THIS HUMAN KID REALLY THIS STUPID  
KARE WA PURIKYUAUORIĀDE WA ARIMASEN?"  
UNLESS IS HE A PRETTYCURE WARRIOR TOO?"  
I THOUGHT LOOKING AT HIS/MY NOW ANGRY FACE  
NOT THIS TIME"  
THE GIANT CAT SAID FLYING AT HIM FULL SPEED  
THE BOY SPREAD MY FEET APART CROUTCHING LEANING HIS FIST BACK TWISTING THE HIPS WINDING UP HIS FIST SWINGING HIS FIST RIGHT INTO HIS FACE IT WAS SO POWERFUL IT SENT HIM FLYING BACK UN FORTUNATELY HE STOPPED BEFORE HE FLEW AWAY YOU'LL REGRET THAT"


	2. RESEARRRRRRRRCH

THE BOY JUST SMIRKED  
GIVING HIM THE BRING IT ON HAND GESTURE

HE JUST GAVE ME A CONFUSED LOOK  
BUT HE QUICKLY GOT OVER IT AND DIVE BOMBED ME  
SWINGING HIS FIST AT ME  
I QUICKLY DOGGED HIS ATTACKS

ARE YOU DONE YET?"  
I ASKED CLEARLY BORED AND ANNOYED  
UMHM"  
HE SAID SLOWLY NODDING HIS HEAD  
GOOD THEN IT'S MY TURN  
A FEW MINUTES LATER HE TELEPORTED AWAY TO RECOVER NOBODY LIKES YOU KNOW"  
I CALLED AFTER HIM HEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I ASKED WALKING OVER TO HIM HE SLOWLY NODDED HIS HEAD YES BUT THE REAL QUESTION IS ARE ALL HUMANS REALLY THIS STUPID THOSE WERE BAD GUYS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED BACK THERE" HE SHOUTED SO LOUDLY IT MADE MY HAIR BLOW SO I WAS JUST SUPPOSE TO STAND BY AND DO NOTHING YOU NEEDED HELP" I KNOW THAT'S WHY I HAVE THIER NUMBERS" THIER PROBABLY BUSY" HUH BUSY DOING WHAT?" SPENDING TIME WITH THEIR LOVED ONES"


End file.
